


Smoke 'n' Blood

by Maige



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horror, OT3, Poly Relationship, Sexual Content, Vampires, mostly takes place post-war/manga, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maige/pseuds/Maige
Summary: A collection of oneshot scenarios revolving around the poly-amorous relationship of an aging heiress, an adorable vampire, and her French familiar.





	1. Furry Little Anklebiter

**Author's Note:**

> so hi  
first and foremost I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to the rewriting of Afterword only to have it never updated after the first chapter - I promise I am rewriting it, its simply that out of all my artsy passions, writing has definitely taken the furthest backseat.  
But in the hopes to of helping me get my writing spark back without having to focus on a concrete multi chapter story, here's a set of drabbles of my Hellsing Ot3!  
I'm actually going to kinda take requests for this - if anyone has any suggestions for a drabble they'd enjoy, please do let me know! If it hits up my interest I will give it a shot! :D

“Paw.”

To Pip’s absolute delight, it took no longer than a second before he felt the soft touch of fur, coupled by the equally soft and plush touch of paw pads. He had to do everything in his power not to squeeze his fingers into the velvet, lest he risk getting his hand shredded into doggy chow. 

It didn’t really matter anyhow, as a moment later the paw had shot away from his palm, before firmly planting itself back onto the ground.

‘Stop making me do that!’

“I am not making you do anything,  _ Mignonette _ . You don’t have to obey every command I’m giving you.”

The bundle of fluff sitting in his lap visibly bristled - he wasn’t even aware that dogs had the facial capability of looking annoyed, just as a human would - and slicked her ears back. The beginnings of a threatening growl rumbled in her chest, a threat that Pip would have instantly taken seriously if she was in her regular form. 

Instead, what was placed between his legs was an overtly fluffy puppy, no larger than a small corgi (how fitting, seeing as it was an English breed). Seras’ ears were pointed upwards, also quite like a corgi, and she had stubby legs, like a corgi. Her upper left leg was wrapped in bandages and still had that ghostly, red look about it. On her rump was a large puffy tail that curled inwards. 

One still red eye leered up at him, the other covered by a mess of fur. 

She was  _ fucking _ adorable. And that was quite the accomplishment, considering Pip found his partner to be excruciatingly cute on the norm. 

‘Master wasn’t like this!’ Seras cried, punctuating her statement with a bark. She also stomped her paw, a quite endearing movement. ‘He was a large wolf! And I’m sure he would have torn the throat out of anyone who tried to get him to do a trick!’

This all culminated from, simply, Seras wishing to test out the animal shifting ability every vampire had. According to the many files and documents the Hellsing organization had in their possession, every Nightwalker had their own beastly transformation. Alucard’s had indeed been a magnificent monster, a massive black hound with multiple eyes and a shadowy visage. 

Seras, on the other hand, was a pale yellow fluffball with a squeaky little yap. She was communicating with him telepathically. 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you why you turned out looking like this,  _ cherie _ ,” Pip mused, mouth curling into a smirk. The temptation to run his hands through her fur, as soft as it looked, was a hard urge to snuff out. “But I must say, I think I prefer this over a big old  _ louve _ . I could fit you right into my coat pocket.”

‘Me being travel sized is not going to help if I need to use this form in a mission,’ Seras growled, lips starting to curve back on her muzzle. ‘And will you stop patronizing me! Stop calling me cute!’

“ _ Non _ , I don’t think I can. Paw.”

Another quick, soft touch of her paw to his outward palm, then it was instantly pulled away. 

‘Pip!’ 

She made a little huffy, whining sound,, and Pip found his resolve breaking. She was either going to further fall into doggy instinct with this, or was going to bite both of his hands clean off.

Pip immediately set to sinking his fingers into the fluff on her head - instant heavenly bliss! - and set to work on giving the transformed Draculina the best damned scritches he could give her, fingers working around the base of her flattened ears in attempts to both ease her sour mood and fulfill the need nearly every human had to pat a cute puppy. 

Initially the tiny canine stilled, Pip gearing himself for the onslaught of pain that was about to come...but was instead rewarded with Seras’ curled tail promptly flying back and forth,quickly becoming blurry with the speed at which she was wagging with. Her ears had perked back up, and the pink tip of a small tongue poked out of her snout. 

_ Cute.  _ He could understand her worry of her ‘beastly’ self not being all that intimidating to fellow vampires. In fact, the familiar found himself thinking, worriedly, that any villainous monster she’d be set up against would eat this form up with the ease of a child shoveling down a mini marshmallow. 

‘...it should be alright,’ the Draculina spoke up, sensing that glimpse of concern. Seras’ eyelid was starting to droop, body visibly starting to relax under his ministrations; but her tail retained its sharp movements. ‘Maybe I look like this because I’ve been a vampire for only a couple of years? For all I know we all start off as puffball puppies.’

“No offense, Mignonette, but I have a hard time imagining Alucard tormenting the people and lands of Translyviania as a  _ petit  _ black pup.”

Her small chuckle reached his mind at the same time she outwardly gave a snort; probably the dog body trying to imitate a laugh. By this point her body had begun to sink down, until she was now practically laying in Pip’s lap. His hands were certainly working their magic. ‘Neither can I. But I certainly can’t install any fear into rogue vampires looking like this…’ 

The image that this statement brought forth was one similar to a scene of a stuffed bunny attacking the necks of knights, amusing enough that Pip ceased his scratching. “Well, you could always--”

His words were rudely interrupted when Seras’ fluffy head snapped up, eye a sea of black, her iris a single dot of red. Her mouth peeled back, unnaturally far and wide, the bones of her jaw audibly cracking as her muzzle stretched open in a snarl. Needle sharp teeth, more rows than humanly possible in a pattern of a swirl in a black hole of a maw glistened in the dim lighting of their room. Nothing but inky darkness as far as one could see, until Pip swore that in those few seconds this was all happening he spotted what could have been glimpses of eyes floating about in the back of her throat. 

This was bad enough, but as her injured leg started to shift, the rest of her fur began to tremble and heave, as if something underneath her flesh was straining to escape its small prison. It looked like scores of worms, tiny pinpricks of red shadows starting to poke their way out of her, growing larger the more they emerged. He also saw a scattered handful of extra eyes develop over her rounded face, bulbous and blinking rapidly. Alucard would have been proud. 

Two words pierced through his head, loud and deafening and as low as a demon straight from Hell. 

_ ‘ _ ** _DON’T STOP_ ** _ .’ _

Without a word Pip resumed the pats. The frightening transformations instantly reverted, and Seras calmed back into his lap. Her tail continued to wag. 

‘...sorry about that,’ she mumbled after a tense moment. 

“No need to apologize,  _ Mignonette _ .” He didn’t want to admit that that had actually given him just a bit of a fright, despite knowing that Seras could feel the trepidation through his bond. The slight tremble to his voice was also a bit of a dead giveaway. “I think every dog would react like that when someone stops petting them, if they could.” 

A cold, wet nose pressed against his hand, presumably in apology. Despite the shock of seeing an adorable dog become a monster from an 80s body horror film, Pip chuckled, ruffling the top of her head. If this was how she reacted when the flow of affection stopped, he didn’t even dare think of how she would be in front of an enemy. 

  
“Besides, I think you just proved you have the power to be a vampire hellhound on the same level of your Master, _ puffball _ or not.”


	2. Fearful Experimentation (Integra/Seras NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey im still doing this!! sorry it takes me so long to update, I actually have two more I started for this particular fic but dang it's both been hard to write them to their finish, and from keeping them to becoming full on one-shots rather than drabbles. :<  
But I hope y'all enjoy this! I'll have each chapter title have the pairing and if its NSFW. c:

This was foolish. Foolish and stupid. Foolish and stupid and dangerous, and really she should’ve have been surprised. This was a woman who rolled out of a car (after it crashed) in a mob of nazi vampires, only brandished with a damn sword, and dared them all to come at her. _Again_, with only a sword in her hand.

Integra did not fear vampires. She did not fear their supernatural powers, she did not fear their immense strength.

There was not even the slightest hint of fright at the possibility that her head might be crushed.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Seras simpered, despite already having stripped herself of her bottoms, and despite how she was already hovering over Integra. She was fidgeting, both shadow-formed and solid digits of flesh rubbing nervously against the bedpost she had them curled around. The temptation to grab on with all of her might was strong, afraid of slipping, but the abrupt explosion of wood would send them both sprawling.

“And I trust you not to do that.” How the hell was Integra always so calm? Seeing her become truly unraveled was such a rarity - a rare treat when they were alone together - and Seras only wish she could _at least_ falsify being nervous. Or embarrassed. Or anything. “I assume you’ve done this with Pip.”

That nearly did make her fall.

_“Integra!_”

Calm, cool collected. And she really didn’t have any shame, when it was just the two of them. Seras didn’t dare look down, sure she would lose what little left of her composure if she spotted what was undoubtedly a rouge-like smile. Her two partners were infuriatingly alike when intimate, and she could only thank every deity out there that _unlike_ Mr. Bernadotte, Integra dropped this persona in public.

“He’s--he’s--well he’s not alive, he’s not a living human with an easily squishable head that could pop under the right press--”

A hand broke her out of her ramble, fingers spread across the hollow of her inner thigh. The girl jolted, nearly losing her grip. “Regardless. I know you won’t do me any harm.”

Those blunt fingernails were easing upwards, bringing a violent shudder up Seras’ spine. It wasn’t that she didn’t want this, quite the contrary - every last bit of that feral beast each vampire held was positively screeching for this to happen -, but the threat of injury to the woman beneath her was a thought she couldn’t bear. She frowned at Integra’s assurance. “And how do you know that?”

“Because.” The tip of a thumb pressed briefly into her, drawing a gasp from the Draculina, coming away damp. Integra’s tone held her typical confidence, alternatively silken and husky from desire and the weight of cigar smoke. “You may not be bound to me through magical seals, but you still obey my order. And the first order any owner of a vampire must give is to keep their Master safe at all times.”

Her words were wrapped in such a warm assurance, so much so that Seras lessened her hold on the bed. If only just a bit. “I mean-”

Again, she was interrupted, and again by the sudden intrusion of skin on her own, those prying fingers pushing violently between her legs and breaching. A cocktail of a yelp and a moan was drawn from the younger’s lips, body jerking, and with a rather undignified shriek she found herself from yanked downwards. A mouth was settled on the heat between her thighs before she could process what just happened, parted lips and tongue and - oh God - a hint of teeth, nipping at her labia and sending jolts of rioting pleasure with each tiny bite. One of the previously busy hands was settled onto Seras’ left thigh, the other snaking its way upwards to cup one of her breasts.

“You--!” Seras gasped, hands tightening on the one thing keeping her up, enough that the material began to crack. Integra did not have her own power of unnaturally lengthening her tongue but it was doing its job anyway, parting folds and pushing deeper and_ fuck_ Seras couldn’t stop her brilliantly glowing eyes from rolling back in her skull. It took everything in her to not begin rocking her hips into her boss’ face, not to squeeze her legs around her fragile skull. “You - _oh_ \- th-that’s fighting dir --- _aah_ \- ty, Integra!”

She could feel the smirk curling against her, hear the smug little mental transmission of, _‘I know,_’ and then flat edges of Integra’s teeth sank sharply into her clit.

Seras screamed, and the bedpost gave way under the squeeze of her hands.

* * *

(After, in a particularly infuriatingly cheeky manner, Integra would comment on how she didn’t have to worry about her _legs,_ after all).

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments and kudos are appreciated!  
You can also hit me up at my tumblr, maiiart, where I do a lot more hellsing art than I do fic. Feel free to spin prose about IntegraxSerasxPip, Hellsing all together, or whatever! <;


End file.
